


Mom Knows Best

by Deannie



Series: Everwood100 drabbles [8]
Category: Everwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-07
Updated: 2003-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 09:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deannie/pseuds/Deannie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy saw something she shouldn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mom Knows Best

There was something... satisfying about it. Maybe it was the creamy quality? Light and fluffy and sweet--the kind that melted in your mouth. Or maybe the rich chocolate. It was real Cadbury--she could tell. None of that Hershey's powder. No, when she really needed it, her mom always came through.  


"Feeling better?"  


Amy took another long sip of her shake, scooping off another finger-full of whipped cream and popping it in her mouth.  


"Not really."  


"Do you want to talk about it?" Rose tried again, sitting down opposite her.  


Amy sighed. "I saw Colin today. And Ephram. And..."

******  
The End


End file.
